


Small Hands, Big Feet

by Shanblue



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Asahi and Noya judging them hard, M/M, Switched Bodies, bickering fluff, body switch, hinata and kageyama being idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 21:57:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3585507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shanblue/pseuds/Shanblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama wakes up to find himself in Hinata's body. Arguing and cuteness ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Hands, Big Feet

**Author's Note:**

> I have always loved the 'switched bodies' trope so I thought I would write a cute little story about it. It's insanely stupid and silly; I wrote this to escape the angst of my current story I am writing. Please enjoy!

Kageyama didn't remember doing anything odd the day before. He was almost positive he went to his house after school and fell asleep immediately because of the long practice earlier. So when he woke up in a strange bed with a strange feeling in his body, he didn't know what to think. Could somebody have kidnapped him? He shook his head at that thought. His hands would have been bound if that was the case.

He looked down at his hands and at that moment it struck him. His skin was too pale, his fingers were too small and the hair in his peripherals was NOT black. He sat up with a start, and after a moment of hesitation strode over to a vanity in the corner of the small room. In the mirror was not Kageyama, but Hinata. He blinked and pinched his arm, but to no avail. Hinata stared back at him intently, his hands clutching the white desk.

He heard footsteps in the hallway and tried to relax his body. The last thing he wanted to do was make Hinata's family hate him. How could he explain that he stole their son's body? He didn't want to find out if it would go over well.

A soft voice in the door only tensed him up again, "Shouyou, honey, are you awake yet?" the door slowly creaked open and a short, warm looking woman's eyes widened when she saw him.

Oh shit. She knows. He almost apologized, but before words could move past his lips Hinata's mother spoke again, "You're up so early! Are you okay? Are you sick?" she rushed over to Kageyama and he forced himself to speak.

"Nah, I'm okay... Really!" he added as she began to brush through his hair and check his temperature, "I just woke up naturally this morning, I'm fine." he pasted a smile on his face, knowing that Hinata would do the same in this situation.

Her brow only creased more, but she nodded and left him to himself in his room, mumbling something about a big breakfast and odd family.

His breath rushed out in a whoosh. He turned back to the mirror, staring at his face. With one last long look, he turned away and began to get changed for school. He wasn't going to get the decoy in trouble just because of his own incompetence.

After a quick and awkward family breakfast, he excused himself from the table and left the house in a rush. One step out the door and he saw himself sprinting down the road at full speed, his face mixture of fear and amazement.

"Omigod. I am you. And I am assuming you are me. Right?!" Hinata (Kageyama thought) was speaking frantically, leaned over his legs and panting. He cringed seeing his body being displayed in such an awkward manner, but said nothing, knowing that was the least of his worries right now.

Before Hinata could make Kageyama's body look any worse, he grabbed his arm and dragged him to an alleyway by Hinata's house.

"Shut up. Don't yell it so loud, people will think we are psychos." Kageyama attempted a threatening growl, but it came out too high pitched for his liking.

Hinata giggled, looking down at him with amusement. Kageyama could feel annoyance building up very, very fast at this new height difference.

"It's so funny to see myself being grumpy!" Hinata stifled another giggle before continuing, "But at school, don't talk to my friends like that, it will be too shocking. I'll try to act like you, so at least try your very hardest to act like me." Hinata looked down at the setter, serious now.

"Dumbass, I know." he removed his hand from Hinata's wrist, brushing his hand through his curly hair.

The walk to school was a long one, filled with complaints, groans, and sporadic bickering.

"Why am I so short?" Kageyama groaned, looking up at his rightful body with disdain. It grinned back at him with a frighteningly innocent smile, and he felt his body shrink back in disgust, "I didn't know I could look that... that... that happy..." he whispered, horrified.

Hinata stuck his tongue out, leaning down at him, "I didn't know I could possibly look so unfriendly! Please don't make my friends hate me, okay?" Hinata pleads.

Kageyama grunted and attempted to pull ahead of Hinata, but his shorter legs brought him up to a jog and then an outright sprint and soon enough they were racing each other to school as always, however stumbling with their unfamiliar bodies.

When they arrived at school, they saw a familiar bouncing figure entering the gate, accompanied by a large, broad back.

"Hey, Asahi, hey Noya-senpai!" Hinata bounded forward clumsily with his long legs, waving to get his upperclassmen's attention. They turned around simultaneously and upon recognizing the face, their brows furrowed.

"What's up with you, Kageyama?" Nishinoya sounded slightly creeped out upon seeing the childlike smile lighting up Kageyama's face.

At this the REAL Kageyama strode forward and yanked Hinata back by his collar, fuming. "I thought we were supposed to act natural," he snarled, and Hinata backed up in fear.

"Are you guys okay?" came Asahi's tentative voice, snapping Kageyama out of his anger.

"I would be okay if KAGEYAMA over here wouldn't stop being such a fool," Kageyama forced out, glaring harder at his body with each word.

Hinata shrunk down further but suddenly rose up, indignant. "This is a struggle for both of us. We need to work together today, okay? You're making me seem bad, so stop being so mean," Hinata pouted, screwing up his face until it looked like a ten year olds.

Kageyama slapped his hands over his original face so hard there was a resonant smack, and Hinata jumped back, tears springing in his eyes. "Stop it. I look like an idiot." Kageyama hissed. He was displeased with the unthreatening childishness of his voice but it didn't stop Hinata from squealing in terror.

Meanwhile, Asahi and Nishinoya had stopped walking and were watching this spectacle with horror and disdain. Looking slightly scared, Nishinoya turned to Asahi, wrapping an arm around the Ace's thicker one, and pulled him away from the two idiots.

"Come on babe, let's go. We don't have time for these freaks," he nearly whispered it into his ear, as if trying not to alert the monkeys that they were being talked about in case they tried to follow them.

Asahi nodded, casting another judgemental glance back at them before matching stride with Nishinoya, wrapping his thick arm around Nishinoya's shoulders. They continued to whisper to each other as they walked toward the school, casting angry glances behind them as they walked.

Kageyama and Hinata never noticed them leave.

**Author's Note:**

> It did not take me long to write this, excuse any spelling or grammar errors. I know this was stupid and silly, but it was so fun to write! I had to include AsaNoya because their my OTP so sorry for that needless interaction. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
